1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of trailer hitch attachments and more particularly to attachments in which the towing connection between the towing and towed vehicles is resiliently supported.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The travel-minded public has turned increasingly to the use of mobile homes which are towed in large part by tractor vehicles or pick-up trucks. Further, mobile homes are being used increasingly for semi-permanent living quarters, with home movement occurring infrequently but usually involving considerable distances. Also, these homes are of a size approaching normal living quarters and are of a cost approaching conventional housing of the same size. Therefore, it is important that the towing be accompanied by a minimum of stress to the home to prevent fatigue and failure of the frame and supporting members, as well as to minimize vibration and resultant breakage of the home contents. Efforts have been made in the past to cushion the towing connection to protect the mobile home and its contents. These efforts have included a resilient mounting to the trailer hitch on the towing vehicle and are exemplified by devices disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,327,265, 3,414,295, 1,619,094, and 3,708,183. However, the towing connection has been subject to force moments in a vertical plane in the towed direction so that excessive binding and frictional resistance between the resiliently supported members and their retaining members is present. This has resulted in shock and road vibration transfer from the towing vehicle to the towed vehicle.